Electrical toggle switches have long been used to open and close the circuit to an electrical light from a remote location. Typically the electrical toggle switch is located on the wall near the entrance of a room and is arranged in a circuit, the conductors of which extend to an outlet at a location in the room remote from the switch. An electrical lamp is usually plugged into the outlet and controlled by the switch.
Recently, decorative switch plates have become popular. The decorative switch plates customarily are provided with cartoon characters painted or embossed on the switch plate. However, the conventional rectangular opening is provided through which the toggle switch extends for vertical travel to facilitate opening and closing of the circuit by actuation of the toggle switch.